


possessive and jealous, that's my type

by gukkiegukkie



Series: my renhyuck/nominmark/chenji omegaverse world <3 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Beta/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Huang Ren Jun, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Possessive Huang Ren Jun, Scenting, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukkiegukkie/pseuds/gukkiegukkie
Summary: Renjun was possessive and jealous.Donghyuck loved him that way.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Series: my renhyuck/nominmark/chenji omegaverse world <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214696
Kudos: 50





	possessive and jealous, that's my type

**Author's Note:**

> hii again!
> 
> first of all, thank you for clicking on this work.
> 
> this time i tried writing something i've always wanted to do so i hope you enjoy it even if it's not the best work ever! <3

“I don’t like it”

“Huang Renjun, can you _please_ stop appearing out of nowhere?! I swear you want to kill me” screamed Jaemin, placing a hand in his heart, trying to calm down while he closed the locker.

“Do they not know he has a boyfriend? It’s irritating” he said, ignoring the beta, furrowing his brow. Jaemin followed his gaze and sighed. This was the fourth time in the same week that they had seen Donghyuck surrounded by omegas and some betas, meaning it was also the fourth time he had to listen to the constant whining of Renjun because of it.

“I mean, I think it’s pretty obvious, and I’m not saying it because I caught both of you sucking on each other's faces in class earlier” he shrugged, making him blush. _Yeah, if you put it in that way…_

Renjun shook his head, trying to stop thinking about how stunning his boyfriend looked at eight in the morning for not kissing him. That was a true mission impossible, not the one in the James Bond movie.

_(Honestly, who the fuck would look that good so early? Only Donghyuck)._

“Well, seeing how those alive hormones with legs are grabbing _my_ boyfriend’s arm, I don’t think it’s that obvious, Nana” he said. Both of them averted their gaze from them. 

It’s not like Renjun didn’t trust Hyuck, he did, with all his heart. He also knew the other would never betray him like that. Mostly because his brother threatened him to ‘not seeing the light of the day again’ but also because he loved him, of course, not only because Kun was terrifying. He was just tired of having to see this, over and over. For God sakes, it was only Tuesday and yet this was the fourth time already.

‘It’s because of the heat period’ Mark told him in a weak attempt to calm him down. Bullshit. Did the entire highschool have to go nuts because of it and go for Donghyuck? He himself was an omega and, yes, his heat was coming, but it didn’t mean he had to go after someone. Less if they have a partner.

“Calm down, Injunnie. I can smell your bitter scent from the end of the corridor and it’s disgusting” someone said approaching them.

Renjun sighed. “Shut up Lee. If you were in my shoes, you would already be expelled for sending them to the nurse room”. On his side Jaemin let out a laugh, agreeing with him and facing an (not really) offended Jeno.

“You’re my boyfriend! Why are you laughing? You know I'm an angel who would never do these kinds of things” the omega argued, pouting, making Jaemin coo.

“But he is right bub. In terms of people going after your _boyfriends,_ you're everything except and angel. If I had someone after me, you wouldn’t doubt smacking their heads on a bench. Same goes for Mark”. Jaemin pecked his boyfriend winning back a moon smile. “You’re one of the scariest omegas I’ve ever met, apart from Renjun”.

Jeno smiled proudly, both of them ignoring Renjun’s babble. “I love both of you, so why would I stand without doing anything if I know some stupid asshole is trying something with my _boyfriends_? You guys are mine the same way I am yours” he explained softly, causing Renjun to gag, wanting nothing more than to disappear.

“Gag all you want Injunnie. We all know you would do and say the same to Hyuck. You’re just as whipped as I am” Jeno mocked him with Jaemin between his arms, hugging him and resting his chin on his neck.

He rolled his eyes not wanting to admit his friend was right. “Whatever. Can we concentrate on the fact that Donghyuck has been in this situation four times already? I just don’t get it!”

“You don’t get why everyone is whipped for him?” asked the beta, arching his brow, looking at him as he was dumb.

“Of course I know why, just look at him! He could be a damn angel sent to the world to rescue me from all of you” he responded as his friends laughed.

Renjun sighed, looking at his boyfriend again, still on the same spot as before but with a lot more people with him, making him madder if possible. _Back off_ he wanted to scream at them.

“I get that, trust me, I do, I’m his boyfriend after all. What I don’t get is why they are like this, not respecting boundaries when everyone knows we are together. He is scented and also wearing my hoodie. He has a fucking giant hickey on his neck that screams ‘I have a boyfriend and he attacks, watch out’!” he screamed irritated, bumping his head on the wall. 

“Yeah, I guess you have a point but that’s what you get for deciding to date _the_ Lee Donghyuck, bud. Can’t help you with that one” Jaemin said with a smirk like he was actually enjoying his friend's frustration.

“Thank you so much Nana, what I would do without your _fantastic_ advices” he responded sarcastically. “Just wait until Mark or Jeno are surrounded by almost fifty people, trying to get on their boxers”. 

Jeemin mocked him. “That’s where you are wrong. Jeno wears p—” he tried to tell being immediately shut by Jeno’s hand, the omega alarmed by his boyfriend, noticing how all his blood rushed directly to his ears. “That’s enough Minnie!” he stuttered, gazing at the beta begging him to stop talking.

The beta laughed at his flustered boyfriend and how easy it was to rile him up. Jaemin’s preferred hobby. “Such a foul-mouth you have, bub” Jeno shook his head and removed his hand from the other's lips.

“You _love_ my mouth, hun” teased Jaemin, implying too much for both omegas taste.

Classes were already over so they decided to continue staying like that. Renjun leaned in the lockers and the other two trying to find a way to celebrate their first anniversary with Mark. Because, actually, Jaemin and Jeno were already a couple when they first met Mark, a new alpha who had just arrived in town. 

Everyone would think that it had been a roller-coaster for the couple the moment they realized their feelings for the new boy, but in reality, it hadn’t. That’s the thing Renjun admired the most from them. The way they made something seem so easy when for him would have caused a lot of anxiety in his daily.

‘It’s easy, Injunnie. Love is not complicated, we make it be like that, but it’s not. When you know, you know and when you feel it… God. You just have to find the person that makes you feel like love it’s easy’. That’s what the beta has always responded to him when he asked about their relationship. And he was right. Because love it’s not complicated and maybe people think a relationship like theirs it’s impossible when it's not. They… They work. They make it work and Renjun couldn’t be happier for them.

He was too lost in his thoughts to notice that his friends were long gone and also to notice the person standing in front of him. However, what he _did_ notice were a pair of lips on his neck, causing him a shiver and making him open his eyes (which he didn't remember having closed) scared. 

It only took him one second to recognize that familiar scent and relax his body, letting the other leave small kisses on him. He closed his eyes again, reaching for the other’s waist and drawing circles with his fingertips on his back to which Donghyuck hummed happily, closing any distance that was between them and kissing all the way from his neck to his lips, not touching them.

Renjun pouted in signal of disagreement with his boyfriend for not kissing him. Donghyuck just giggled and fuck, that was heaven for him. 

“Hey, love” he whispered as he took Hyuck in his arms and opened his eyes, feeling breathless by seeing not just how close they were, but also how gorgeous Donghyuck was, with his honey skin, making justice to his scent, and those beautiful eyes, shining brightly as he looked at him. 

He felt _warm_. Like a December night in front of the fire or like the cup of chocolate you drink in a cafeteria in October as you watch the leaves fall. He always felt like this while being near Donghyuck, it was a collateral effect. But he liked it. Because before meeting him, Renjun was always cold and with Donghyuck by his side he felt as if he could touch the sun with his hands and not burn.

Hyuck smiled at him. “Were you sleeping while standing again?” he chuckled. It wouldn’t be the first time to catch him like that.

Renjun shook his head with a lazy smile. “Just waiting for you to finally come to _your boyfriend_ ” he answered. 

“Oh. Have you seen him tho? I bet he’s waiting for me somewhere near here” the other continued with a smirk, faking being looking for someone, obviously teasing.

“Well, I’m not sure who he is but I bet three things” Renjun said, looking at him as Donghyuck raised his brow and tilted his head with interest. _Cute_. “One, I bet he is not as handsome as me” Hyuck giggled, not believing his own boyfriend. “Two, I also bet he wouldn’t like to know that you’re here, between my arms and _kissing_ me”.

Donghyuck laughed loudly, resting his arms on Renjun’s shoulders. “We actually have a pretty open relationship, you know. I don’t think he would be jealous of me for being with someone as handsome as you” he winked at him.

“What a nice and not possessive boyfriend you have, _alpha_ ” Renjun said. “You must be lucky, huh?” Donghyuck pretended to be thinking deeply as he responded “It’s great, I’m not gonna deny you that. But I actually prefer the jealous and possessive type”.

Renjun choked in disbelief. Of course Donghyuck would say something like that. “Tell me, are you my type, _omega_? If so, I might dump my boyfriend for you, who knows”.

They looked at each other with a grin. It has always been like this. They loved the tease, the flirting every couple has at the beginning when you are too far away to meet the parents but close enough to hold hands in front of everyone.

“Well, well, well, Donghyuck-ah. Who would’ve thought. Dumping your boyfriend just for me? I feel flattered but why would you do that?” he responded with a cocky smile.

“I heard you’re one of the best kissers, I just want to be proved” Donghyuck shrugged like it was no big deal. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, mph?” he said as he brought his face close enough to touch his nose with his own. “It’s a shame tho. I already have the prettiest and more outstanding alpha I could have ever asked for, and just for your knowledge, I’m like, really, _really_ in love with them” he whispered causing Donghyuck to laugh.

“Yeah? So so in love you don't want to kiss me?” he pouted. Renjun nodded. “Such a keeper they have, huh? Not only handsome, knows how to talk but also possessive and jealous? I envy them”. 

“Which reminds me of bet three” he separated himself and grabbed Donghyuck’s chin with his hand. “You know what triggers me the most?” he paused for a moment, placing his gaze on his boyfriend's hickey, smiling proudly at it, while rubbing it softly with his thumb, making Donghyuck gasp. _Always so sensitive, love_. “It’s the fact that they have all highschool after them. That really makes me possessive because, you know, they’re _mine alpha_ ” he whispered, "not theirs, _never_ theirs". 

Donghyuck felt a strong wave of shivers rushing from his head to his toes. Yeah, a lot of people would say that it’s not good for wanting your lover to be the jealous and possessive type. ‘With the time it will be toxic’. Donghyuck agreed with them because before meeting Renjun he always thought like that.

He was the kind of person who didn’t do well with jealousy, not only his but also his partner’s, and he stood by that. He never wanted someone with those traits. But he also didn’t expect to meet his omega. Who, incredibly, thought the same as him. 

Sure, both of them were jealous sometimes, even possessive, but it wasn’t until months later in the relationship that they arrived at the conclusion that they liked.

And maybe they enjoyed it a little too much. But it worked for them at the same level the polyamory worked for their friends. Never arriving to the point of being toxic or causing cracks in their relationship. Both felt wanted, desired but also protected. That’s just the way they worked and Donghyuck would never want to trade it for something else.

So after all, for Donghyuck you just have to be with someone with whom you can pull it out and they always did. 

“God Injunnie, you’re so hot” he said, not letting the other respond by kissing him, making Renjun whimper, surprised by the other. Donghyuck's lips have always tasted like caramel. Sweet but also salty, soft but so tempting to bite. Saying Renjun loved them would be old news.

The alpha placed his hands on Renjun's waist, holding it tight, almost with fear he would disappear if he didn't. Renjun continued to caress Hyuck's neck with his fingers and brought him close enough for their bodies to touch, causing the other to let out a sound mostly like a suffocated moan. 

Taking it like an advantage, Renjun licked the alpha’s bottom lip with his tongue, entering his wet mouth. Both of them sighing with relief and hunger. It was never enough for them. Always wanting more from the other, never satisfied even when they should. 

Seconds after, Renjun felt his boyfriend's hands on his jeans pockets and just like that he squeezed his ass making him an authentic mess, almost letting out a moan. 

Everything was _hot_ , extremely _hot_. And they adored it. Of course they had soft kisses and they were perfect, but Renjun's favourites were like these. Hot, wet and dominant. It never mattered who dominated who, they liked it either way. 

For Renjun, Donghyuck's kisses were the nearest definition to getting high. 

That's why they had to stop; for their own well-being and because Renjun didn't want them expelled because of explicit content in a public institution. 

It's not they didn't _want_ it, they just _couldn't_. 

"Injunnie…" Donghyuck said, being the first to separate, heavily breathing, making the omega groan for the sudden absence of his lips on his. "We should stop, right?" Hyuck asked, already knowing the answer but seeming it impossible for him to leave the omega's lips, swallowed due to their kissing and Hyuck's bites. _Beautiful_.

He just nodded. His heartbeat going a hundred per second and his legs trembling as pure jelly. He called it the ‘Donghyuck effect’, one of the many the alpha had on him. Not like he was complaining tho. "Yeah, love. I don’t want them to catch us as two teenagers that can’t keep their hands to themselves. I would lose my credibility as the class president".  
  
Donghyuck giggled, giving him one last kiss before caressing his _very_ red cheeks, keeping his gaze on his lips. “It’s not what we are, dear class president?”

“They don’t need to know it” he said softly while playing with the alpha’s hair.

“They don’t need to know what, Injunnie? That you’re a hot mess or that I’m the only one that can make you tremble with just a kiss?” responded Donghyuck gaining a whine from him. 

“You’re a fucking tease” he hissed before attacking the other’s lips again, causing Donghyuck to smile between the kiss. _A fucking tease, Lee Donghyuck, that’s what you are._

And they continued to kiss as there was no tomorrow, even when they shouldn’t, until he noticed it. Pulling apart and furrowing, he tried to identificate _that_ smell on his boyfriend. It wasn’t strong, barely noticing but it was there. Renjun knew it and the alpha seemed to read his mind as he started to talk.

“Don’t worry, angel. It’s nothing” but oh, he knew damn well that Renjun wasn’t going to let it go so easily. He was stubborn.

“Did someone try to scent you?” he said with a grimace, losing all his cool when Donghyuck nodded. A growl escaping his lips, surprising Donghyuck, who had never heard him growl. 

Renjun felt sick and disgusted. Someone tried to fucking _scent_ his boyfriend. Tried to leave a trace of them on him. He felt his blood boiling. What kind of shitty person would do that? Was Renjun not clear enough? Did he have to write his name on his boyfriend's forehead for them to stop this kind of bullshit?

“Injunnie” called Donghyuck, a little scared of Renjun’s reaction. It was obvious his boyfriend was fuming, letting out constant growls. “Angel, nothing happened, I swear. I stopped them immediately. You have nothing to worry” he explained hoping it would reassure him. But it didn’t.

“Who the fuck was, Donghyuck?” muttered Renjun with his hands trembling with anger, worrying Donghyuck a little too much with his low voice. “What asshole tried to scent you?” asked again, clenching his jaw.

The alpha held his face with both hands, stroking his skin softly as he tried to calm him down with his own sweet scent meanwhile Renjun’s was strong enough to be smelled from the other side of the high school and you for sure could smell his anger. “Angel, it doesn’t matter. They don’t matter to me” he said calmed.

“But they matter to me! They tried to mark you with their disgusting smell. That’s fucked up!” he screamed. “So now I do not only have to put up with my boyfriend being surrounded by hormonal and nasty people but also with them trying to scent him? Oh hell no, Donghyuck”.

Seeing his omega this stressed was a little funny for Donghyuck. Obviously, he couldn’t laugh about it unless he wanted to lose his head. He knew Renjun was not the type of letting his emotions take control over him, but right now he was maybe too sensitive to everything he couldn’t help it. Also, scenting was something he cared a lot, almost more than being marked. So after all it wasn’t a surprise to see him reacting like that.

“You want me to tell you who it was to punch them?” Donghyuck offered joking, bursting to laugh when the omega agreed. “I know you are capable of it, angel. And despite my desire to see you fighting, very hot I may say, I can’t let you do it”.

Renjun cursed at him and pouted. “You think I can’t win? It’s that? Because I assure you I can! I might be small but I can break a nose Donghyuck” he complained. Donghyuck shook his head and rested it on the curve of the omega’s neck, nuzzling it with his nose, inhaling his scent.

“You’re the class president, I can’t let you do that” he explained.

“Fuck it! They crossed the line!” said the omega making him laugh again, not believing how stubborn he was, saying they shouldn’t make out in the corridors because of his reputation but it was okay for him to fight someone. _Logical, aha_. “It’s not funny Donghyuck” he said as he pinched his belly. “I was already having a hard time with all of them going after you and now this” sighed tired Renjun.

Donghyuck felt his heartache at his boyfriend’s words because he was right. The week started very weird, with a bunch of omegas, betas and even alphas trying to catch his attention. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t like the attention but he also knew that if the situation was the other way round, he wouldn’t like it. _At all._

The omega wasn’t the insecure type, always confident about himself and their relationship but it didn’t mean he didn’t have his moments. Like this one. He just felt too overwhelmed. Especially with his heat being so close. 

Donghyuck hugged him in an attempt to let him know that they were okay, that he didn’t have to worry about it, that for Donghyuck it meant nothing. “Injunnie, I know you’re mad and I understand. I would be too if someone tried the same on you” his stomach stirred up to the thought “but you don’t have to worry about it”. He brought his face out of Renjun’s neck and looked at him, offering him a smile.

“I only want _you_. Your hugs, your kisses, your marks and your scent. It’s only you for me” he reassured him, speaking softly, approaching his face to the other’s. “I am _your alpha_ and you are _mine omega_. Nothing and no one would ever change it. I am yours, Injunnie, not theirs. _Never_ _theirs_ , yeah?” he finished leaving a kiss on his lips.

Renjun felt so high and his heart was pumping like crazy. Donghyuck’s words already inked in his mind, making him feel at ease. He didn’t have to worry, he already knew that but hearing his alpha say it out loud only made him fall more in love. 

Renjun nodded at him and Donghyuck smiled proud of himself.

“Mine” declared the omega, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, trying to scent his lover and erase any tip of that gross smell. “All _mine_ ” he whispered as he kissed the existent hickey, making Donghyuck giggle.

“All _yours_ , angel” he confirmed as he kissed his forehead.

“You know that I still want to rip their head out, right?” said Renjun laughing at the same time as the alpha, who only sighed in response.

No need to say that the next morning no one dared to crosswords with Donghyuck, who not only arrived with a big smile, smelling as jasmine (his favourite fragrance if you ask him), leaving an intense trail of it wherever he went, but also holding hands with a very proud Renjun for the _insane_ amount of hickeys his alpha had on his neck. ‘It’s a work of art, Jae! You just can't appreciate it’ he said making the beta regret being friends with him in the first place.

Renjun was possessive and jealous. Donghyuck loved him that way. Not only because he was like that too but because possessive and jealous was his type, but only when it came to Renjun.

It was always only Renjun for Donghyuck and the same way around.

They made sure the world knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> so, if you have arrived till the end, thank you so much, i really appreciated (◜◡◝)
> 
> as i said before, it's my first time writing this kind of dynamic, not only the a/b/o but also polyamorous relationship. i really liked creating it and i hope you too!
> 
> once i finished it i felt like i have created a baby (?) and that's why i'm telling you that i decided to do a series with this word. i have so many ideas and prompts for it to make you guys know more about their story and love them as much as i do, so yeah.
> 
> i hope to see you soon again with something new. 
> 
> stay safe and drink water! <3
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/hyucksoftiee) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksoftiee)


End file.
